Peanut Otter's Disco/The Scary Logo Showdown
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx (The first scene shows Demencia, Lane, Tenko and Linka sitting in seperate chairs around a curved table drinking tea. Sweet Dreams by La Bouche is heard in the background.) Lane: And then I said "If you can't be 'lesbian, gay, black or transgender', then it must be okay to be a bisexual!" (Everyone blankly stares at Lane not saying anything.) Demencia: Lane, that joke was in really, really poor tas- Lane: Shh, shh. I just came up with something. (Everyone perks their heads up surprisingly.) Lane: You know those 'scary logos, right? (Everyone nods.) Lane: I was thinking we should make like a gaming show or competition based off them. Linka: But what's the objective? Lane: (grabs colored pencils and paper) Okay. Bear with me on this. (he starts drawing out what he says.) There are 4 teams, all named after scary logos. Once the teams are decided and the host introduces themselves. Big lights then turn on and they show a huge TV that shows off some logos. The teams have three chances to not be scared of any of the logos shown. If a team gets scared three times, they will be eliminated and will also join the audience who are watching. (Linka, Demencia and Tenko stare blankly at Lane with their eyes wide open.) Lane: So, what do you think? (The three girls start cheering and clamoring about how great of an idea it is, saying they should actually have it happen.) Lane: ...You like it? You really do? (The girls nod.) (Cuts to a game show set with four platforms in the center colored red, blue, yellow and green. on top of the platforms there is a little podium the host can, well, host on, and rows of comfy chairs where the audience will watch.) Lane: It looks just like how I wanted it! How did you get the money to do this? Demencia and Tenko: We robbed the Kardashians of every penny they own. (Tenko does a thumbs up as she finishes speaking.) Lane: Very well. Who should host? Tenko: I think Luan should host. Lane: My female counterpart? After that arguement we had? No. Linka: Why? What happened? My male clone and I get along just fine. Lane: I plagarized a few of her jokes. Linka: ...Oh. (Cuts to the girls running up to Luan who is working on a Mad Libs thingy.) Luan: What do you need? Demencia: We came up with a new game show and we want you to host? Luan: How much are you paying me for it? Demencia: Do we have to pay you? (annoyed look on her face, she crosses her arms) Luan: Yeah. About 50 dollars or so. (The girls start rummaging through their pockets.) All 3: Yeah, we can pay you. Luan: (bangs fists on table and turns around in her chair) Challenge accepted. I'm gonna host your show! (smiling) (The 4 start celebrating) (Cuts to the Scary Logo Showdown beginning) Luan: (steps up to the podium) Hello everybody! My name is Luan Loud, and welcome to the SCARY LOGO SHOWDOWN! (confetti starts showering over Luan. A cheesy guitar riff is made by Luna.) (The audience starts to clap and cheer.) Luan: Let's take a look at our teams! (camera pans to Team Boje Buck) Luan: Team Boje Buck! (The team and audience cheer) (camera pans to Team Erry Vision) Luan: Team Erry Vision! (The team and audience cheer) (camera pans to Team Screen Gems) Luan: Team Screen Gems! (The team and audience cheer) (camera pans to Team Vadi Mon) Luan: And last but not least, Team Vadi Mon! (The team and audience cheer) WIP Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript